leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Breakable rock
A breakable rock is a type of rock that appears in the overworld which can be broken by a Pokémon. These rocks can be broken by the field move and the Ride Pokémon Tauros Charge and Sharpedo Jet. These rocks appear on routes, in caves, and other locations in the Pokémon world. When broken, a wild Pokémon or item may appear. In the games Often in the core series games, breakable rocks may present an obstacle to the 's advancement past a certain point (requiring the acquisition of a Badge to be able to use ) or block the way to an area or item. Generation II In , when using on a breakable rock, there is a 40% chance that nothing will happen afterwards and a 60% chance that a Pokémon will appear. Generation III Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald In , breakable rocks on block the player's advancement north until they have received the . *: Rock Smash is required to reach a certain part of this location FireRed and LeafGreen Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum In , no items or wild Pokémon appear when rocks are broken. Breakable rocks in the Ravaged Path also prevent the player from reaching Floaroma Town until they have received the . *: Rock Smash is required to reach a certain part of this location HeartGold and SoulSilver |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Cliff Cave | | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Cianwood City | | rowspan=7 | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Dark Cave | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Rock Tunnel | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Vermilion City | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | , Cerulean Cave* | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | , Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver | — |- | class="l" style="background:#FFF; " | Burned Tower | style="background:#FFF" | — | style="background:#FFF; " | — |} *: Rock Smash is required to reach a certain part of this location Generation V In Generation V, Rock Smash is not a field move. There are no breakable rocks like in other games, but in in Clay Tunnel, the player can help clear a section of boulders if a Pokémon in their party knows Rock Smash. Generation VI Pokémon X and Y In Pokémon X and Y, when using on a breakable rock, there is an even chance that: nothing will happen afterwards, a Pokémon will appear, or an item will appear. |- | class="l" style="background:#FFF" | , Ambrette Town, , Azure Bay | style="background:#FFF" | | rowspan=4 style="background:#FFF; " | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Cyllage City | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | | |- | class="l" style="background:#FFF; " | , Terminus Cave, | style="background:#FFF" | |} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, breakable rocks on block the player's advancement north until they have received the . When using on a breakable rock, there is an even chance that: nothing will happen afterwards, a Pokémon will appear, or an item will appear. |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Mirage Forests | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Mirage Islands | |- style="background:#FFF" | class="l" | Mirage Mountains | |- | class="l" style="background:#FFF; " | Trick House puzzle 2* | style="background:#FFF" | — | style="background:#FFF; " | — |} *: Rock Smash is required to reach a certain part of this location Generation VII Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon, , breakable rocks can appear both on land and in the water. On land, these rocks can be broken by the Poké Ride Tauros Charge; in the water, they can be broken by the Poké Ride Sharpedo Jet. When these rocks are broken, occasionally a sparkling item will be left the aftermath, making a noise while they player is near it until they pick it up. Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version In the Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version, breakable rocks appear on Mahalo Trail. The player cannot obtain items from breaking these rocks. Gallery Breaking rocks Rocks Category:Game mechanics